1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to power apparatuses, and particularly to a power adapter and a power connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Power connectors (e.g., power adapters) connect electronic devices to a power supply, to supply power to the electronic devices. Most of the power connectors consume a small amount of electricity even if no electronic device is connected to the power connectors, which wastes energy. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.